


One Alone Is Not Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Soft, Sweet, And Short [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander and George have reached a disagreement. They've also reached an understanding. Short and sweet for your needs.





	One Alone Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh its not based off Mulan 2-

"There's a safer pathway to get to Philadelphia, and that's by following the river. George please listen-"

"No!" the man, frustrated with his fiancé, clenched the map in his hands. We have to follow the map, and the river isn't on the map. We don't know where it's going to take us-"

"But it's safer for the sisters and we can have easier travel! The horses could take breaks and we-"

"Ahem," popped a voice out of nowhere, and George met Lafayette's eyes. "Scouting report, sir - there's a forest we can cut through that leads to a local village were we can pass by. A visible road as well, leading towards our destination," he added, and George took it into note as he nodded his head to signal to Lafayette that they would follow through with that plan. Alexander nodded his head as well, before Lafayette left them alone to resume with their solved conflict.

George grasped Alex's hands and kissed them, apologetic as he always was when he had spoiled his amazing Alexander's expectations. Alex only smiled, pulling George into an understanding hug. His sleek figure hugged George in all the right places and he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "I'm sorry we fought. It's alright now, Alexander," he said, but Alexander tightened his hold around George.

"You're strong, brave, loyal... I will always forgive you," Alex countered, easing his worries. George picked him up and laid him to bed, giving orders for John to take watch.

Needless to say, they slept well that night.


End file.
